Unmanned aerial vehicles are increasingly used for a variety of purposes. An unmanned aerial vehicle can use a flight management system that controls a flight path of the unmanned aerial vehicle without requiring a person to he physically present on the aerial vehicle to fly the aerial vehicle. An unmanned aerial vehicle can be controlled to follow a flight path. Obstacles can obstruct the flight path. In a manned aerial vehicle, a pilot can deviate from a flight path to avoid the obstacles. However, in an unmanned aerial vehicle, a pilot may not be available to aid in avoiding the obstacles.